


Let's Celebrate the Best Night of Our Lives

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Vacation, cabin in the woods, my favorite fic I've written for Queen yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: Leonard surprises you for your birthday.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Let's Celebrate the Best Night of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> I know this is a few weeks too early but I wanted to go ahead and post this to wish a Happy Birthday to my wonderful friend, Queen! I hope you enjoy and I’ve been super excited to share it with you! XOXO I only write Leonard McCoy for her you guys because she is the best and deserves him. (This fic clearly ends in smut, but I left it to the imagination to decide haha). 
> 
> This really has been my most favorite fic to write for her and, yes I inserted myself in as "Ash" so I could wish her the happiest of birthdays (: 
> 
> Song inspiration is "21" by Hunter Hayes.

You grumbled from the passenger seat as the car lurched forward once again, grasping onto something, anything for stability in your blinded stupor. Yes, for some goddamn reason, your husband insisted you’d keep the blindfold on throughout the trip. 

“Leo, please tell me we’re almost there.”

“We’ll get there when we get there, sugar,” he huffed, gripping the steering wheel tighter. What he didn’t want to tell you was that driving up a car on the side of a mountain cliff was so exhausting, he considered just turning back. He didn’t want to disappoint you, though. He made that promise to himself he could do it. For crying out loud he survived space for well over five years! 

This should be the least of his worry. And yet, he glanced down and sure enough, his knuckles were ghostly pale, terrified of making the wrong turn. One slip up and he would send you both plummeting to your deaths. Just peachy, ain’t it? 

“Leo, how much longer do I have to wear this damned thing?” You spoke again right as Leo lurched the car again. 

“Damn it!”

“Everything okay, darlin’?” 

Leo paused before letting out a deep sigh of relief, releasing some of his crushing grip on the wheel. 

”Just a sharp turn, and look at that we made it!”

“Well, it’s about time. I’ve had to pee for the last ten minutes.”

“Great and you didn’t bother telling me?” Leo huffed in annoyance. “You’re lucky we made it to our destination or I would’ve thrown you off the cliff.”

The car door slammed. 

“WHAT?” You screeched, pulling the blindfold from your face, wrenching open the door. A drizzle of rain welcomed you as you flung yourself outside, savoring the crisp breeze and fresh air. You were met with your husband’s glare as he rolled his eyes gesturing for you to follow him up a gravel path. 

You gasped. In your frenzy, you hadn’t had the proper time to get your bearings about your surroundings. Before you was exactly what you pictured: your dream cabin in the mountains, right there before you, snug and tucked into the heart of the overhanging cliff, the faint light illuminating it in all its splendor. 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy. What have you done?” 

You fought the urge to pinch your arm as he pulled you in for a passionate kiss, the rain from his lips causing a salty yet sweet exchange. “Happy birthday, sugar.” 

“B-but…how?” You were speechless, no words could describe just how much you adored your husband or what you were feeling at that moment. 

He smirked. “As much as I love it when you’re speechless and staring at me like Eleanora’s peach cobbler, we have to unload our bags first. Care to join me?” 

“Sorry, I’m coming!” you shook your head, still slightly dazed as you loaded your two bags on your arms. Leo followed suit, dropping the bags on the porch and casting you a cheeky grin. 

“It’s about time you two lovebirds showed up!” An all too familiar person ran up to you, pulling you in a fierce embrace. “Happy birthday!” 

Ash beamed, her brown eyes wide with excitement as she hastily pulled her hair up into her signature ponytail, ignoring the man beside you.

“Oh for crying out loud why did you have to come along?” 

“Is there a problem, Bones?” She snapped back. 

“Damn it. I thought you agreed to stay home.”

“I had to make sure she made it up here in one piece, Grandpa,” she rolled her eyes amused as if she were saying: Can you believe the nerve of this man?

“Remember because of the whole height thing? Geez, you think I’d let her come up here without ensuring her safety. Don’t give me that look, Leo. You two will be perfectly safe. I’ll help with the bags and be on my merry little way. I have to go back to town and restock on groceries. Just remember if you need anything, I’ll be down yonder in those woods.” She gestured behind her vaguely as she made her way down to her Subaru Outback. 

“More peaches?” Leo yelled. 

“Nah, strawberries. You know how I feel about peaches,” she blanched, feigning a choking noise as she opened the driver’s side door. “I’ll leave you guys to it and remember four days, Leo. No more, no less. After that, I’ll have no choice but to launch you off the cliffs. I don’t want to cause my dear friend any more sorrow so you better leave on time. You know how my Aunt is.”

“I’ll make sure nothing slips the Old man’s mind, don’t you worry!” You smirked, as Ash bolted from the car, crushing you in one last embrace. 

“I hope you have the best time!” 

Without another word, she dashed away, Subaru fading from sight as you and Leo hauled the last of your bags into the glorious cabin. 

Four days. 

Four glorious days with nothing but you, your husband in the mountain air. What more could you ask for?

“Something on your mind?” 

“You,” came your reply from the kitchen. You were practically drooling as you picked up a peach from the bowl on the counter, inhaling its scent. 

Before you could object, Leo reached over, plucking it expertly from your hand and piercing its soft skin with his teeth. You couldn’t tear your gaze away as the glistening juice slid down his chin. You bit back a whine as his eyes fixated on you and he smirked, offering no sympathy as he went in to devour the luscious fruit again. 

“Damn you, McCoy. Give it back” 

“Depends. What are you going to offer me?” he growled, coming behind to lift you on the counter away from the temptation of the peaches. 

You couldn’t tear your gaze away from his lips which were forming into the faintest smirk. How the hell could you respond? Instead, you rolled our eyes, trailing a finger down his chest, hooking it into one of his belt loops and tugging hard, bringing him closer…so close you were a hairsbreadth apart breathing the same air. 

“I can help you,” you said, closing the millimeters separating you, savoring the taste of him and the peaches on his tongue sent you into a verge of hysteria and bliss. You could never get enough of him. 

After a few moments, you pulled apart for some air, panting heavily as you cupped his face in your hands, placing a loving kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Leo. Thank you so so much. I couldn’t ask for anything better than this.” 

“Happy Birthday, sugar. I love you so much.” 

Tears pooled in your eyes as he was the one to press a searing kiss to your lips causing you to wrap your legs around his waist, clinging to him for dear life as he pulled you off the counter. He would show you just how much he loved you, no matter how many times he said it, he could still never get enough of you. Your heart felt like it was about to burst into happiness because nothing could compare to what he had done, and you were going to show him what a birthday he had made for you. 

A very happy one indeed.


End file.
